Misery's Company
by DrBananaFace
Summary: Following his first Christmas since the war, Fox is overcome with a sense of loneliness. Though an unexpected encounter with a certain rival helps to bolster his spirits, and proves that he may not be as alone as he thought. With the help of a bit of alcohol, of course. (M/M, Wolf x Fox)
1. Chapter 1

_Happy new year everyone!_

 _What better way is there to start the year than with some fluffy romance between our favourite Star Fox pairing? Just a heads up, chapter 3 is the smut chapter, so avoid that one if it ain't your thing. But if you're here for precisely that, then there you go! Feel free to look forward to that; though, y'know, feel free to stick around and read the fluff that leads up to that chapter ;)  
_

 _Regardless, here's hoping to a good 2018, and please enjoy the story! :D  
_

* * *

"Look, I know it's probably a bit late to be saying this, and I know I said I'd be on Corneria, but..."

"...Can't make it, huh?"

The avian merely gave a grunt of confirmation, causing Fox to sigh. "It's fine Falco... just give my regards to Katt, wish her a happy new year and all."

"Wha- how did you even...?"

Fox laughed, wishing he could see Falco's dumbstruck expression. "I guess I must know you better than you think, huh?"

"Pft, t'was probably just a lucky guess is all." The smile on Fox's muzzle stretched slightly in response, before slowly waning.

A beat of silence passed, creating an air of discomfort for both members of the call, given the realization that neither had anything left to say.

"Well, catch ya in the new year sometime."

"Yeah, you too." Ending the call, Fox clenched the pillow closer to his chest, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Minutes passed, with no movements being made as memories of a few days prior flashed through his mind; his first Christmas since his dad's passing had left him with a bittersweet longing. And though Peppy was kind enough to let Fox spend it with his own family, they only helped to alienate him further.

His mind was overcome with memories of years past that could never be relived, which reinforced his current feelings of loneliness.

With a frustrated huff, he'd made up his mind. Determinedly pushing himself off the couch and dropping the pillow, Fox grabbed his scarf and jacket before heading out the door.

Stepping outside into the frigid winter air, he stood just passed the door frame and practically glared at the overcast sky, seemingly just as miserable as he was feeling.

 _'Could be worse… could be snowing, or hailing…'_ he grumbled to himself beginning to walk down the driveway and onto the footpath. Tucking his tail close and pocketing his hands, he began the trek away from his home, his destination being anywhere to take his mind off of things.

When the cold managed to pierce his jacket and short fur, he shivered. Wondering what the hell he was doing out here, he nearly considered heading back, before remembering there was nobody waiting for him there.

A pang of loneliness hit him, and he sighed. _'They're all having a good time on their own, the least I could do is be happy for them.'_

As much as he wanted to believe his own words, this only made him feel worse.

He shook his mind clear of the unwanted feelings and pressed forward, increasing his pace determinedly.

Shivering as another frigid gust hit him, Fox pulled his scarf higher, in an attempt to cover his chin and contain what little warmth he had left.

Fox had initially planned to spend the evening somewhere fairly distant from his home, in order to stay slightly more anonymous and avoid the inevitable cluster fuck that comes with his "fame". Though this was not to be.

Around half an hour had passed, and with the temperature dropping as the sun set, he'd had enough and settled for just heading to the next bar he saw.

Despite feeling a slight hesitance at the look of the place, upon pushing the door open Fox was relieved to feel the refreshing warmth that meant it at least had heating. Shutting it behind him, he took a moment to casually observe the establishment.

Though fairly rudimentary, it had a somewhat rustic feel to it. Classic pastime entertainment such as pool tables and dart boards were in their own area off to the side, populated with several rowdy customers.

Looked like a good enough place to spend the evening, he decided. Although his entry did arouse several curious glances from patrons, which was off-putting to say the least.

This sentiment increased tenfold when he had to do a double take; recognising the single eyed glare of his rival some ways off.

' _Aw hell…'_

He made his way to the bartender, making a conscious effort to not return any looks.

Slipping into a stool, he adjusted his scarf yet again, before looking up. The bartender, obviously recognising him, rose a single brow wordlessly asking for his order.

Only now realising how out of his element he felt, Fox quickly tried to recall what little alcohol lingo he knew from his time spent knowing Falco.

"Uh, half pint of Bulmers, with ice." He felt a wash of relief when the bartender nodded and moved away to grab a glass. Though this did not last long, as the prior mentioned rival chose this moment to sit himself in the chair adjacent to him.

"Cider? Why am I not surprised, pup." came the voice he had come to loathe hearing over the comms during the war; deep and intimidatingly rough, with a hint of an accent he couldn't quite place.

That aside, Fox suppressed a growl and glanced to his side at Wolf. "The hell are you doing here Wolf?"

He gestured to his raised bottle. "Drinking. What does it look like?"

"Funny. Should I be worried why you're sitting there?" Fox scoffed, eyes narrowing.

"I'm here for the same reason as you, pup." Receiving a questioning look, Wolf elaborated. "We're all here just because it's a depressing as shit time of the year for us. Judging by your presence, I'd say it's the same for you. Am I right?"

Not wanting to confirm his rival's frustratingly accurate suspicion, Fox chose to withhold commenting, instead choosing to pick up the glass recently placed in front of him, making a pointed effort to show he wasn't in the mood-

"With ice though, really? What a waste. You know it just dilutes-"

"Maybe I don't want to get drunk off my ass in a room full of criminals, did that thought ever occur to you?" Fox snapped at his rival, patience running thin.

While he intended this to dissuade Wolf, all he got in response was a raised brow and condescending whistle, which only added to his growing frustration.

"Chill pup, seriously." Wolf took a swig of his beer, breaking eye contact to stare distantly straight ahead. "Nobody here is enough of a git to pull something like that here tonight. Honestly, it's probably the safest time of the year to be here."

That made Fox pause. "What do you mean?"

"There's enough mutual respect among us, and we're all here 'cause we want to be able to celebrate the occasion with others, if only for a few days. If anyone was stupid enough to try something, they'd be dead in an instant for lack of honour."

Wolf gestured to the inside of his jacket, more specifically to the pistol holstered within. "And I ain't the only one with a firearm, believe me."

Fox paled; of course he was smart enough to bring his blaster, but that was safely tucked away in the holster on his upper leg, not exactly the quickest place to draw a gun from should the situation arise; something he'd only just realised now.

Wolf studied Fox briefly, before he dropped his jacket flap and returned to resting his arms on the counter. "So if you want to avoid causing a scene, then order something more manly and join in the celebrations."

If Fox hadn't finished his glass, he'd have probably done a spit take at that. "W-wah?"

Wolf shrugged, standing to his feet. "The more the merrier as they say, 'sides it's only for a few days. Think of it as a temporary ceasefire between us."

And with that, he left to return to mingling with the other patrons.

Fox sat there a moment, contemplating Wolf's offer. _'Did he seriously…? There's no way this is a good idea…'_

Thoughts of returning to an empty house briefly flashed through his head. ' _Only for a few days, huh… why the hell not?'_

He ordered another cider, though a full pint this time. Upon receiving the beverage, he cautiously walked over towards the group including Wolf, glass in hand. Noticing his approach, Wolf grinned and gestured for Fox to stand alongside him.

"About time you showed up McCloud. Though I see you've stuck with the _apple juice_ …"

Slightly unsettled by his grin, Fox gestured towards the beer in the other's hand. "Yeah well, cider's the only drink that doesn't make me gag… Can't stand stuff like beer." Muttering the last part to himself, shuffling awkwardly.

 _'Way to go Fox, you already sound like a little kit…'_

After receiving no response, he looked that Wolf appeared to be sizing him up, he put on his serious face and did the same, not wanting to back up from the challenge.

' _...dang, he's a lot bigger up close then he looked over the feed in the Arwing…'_ he realised.

Apparently having come to a similar conclusion, his rival snickered. "You're smaller than you look on telly, pup. Did you know that?"

Fox glowered at him and settled for flipping him off, much to the amusement of Wolf.

The others in the group prior to Fox's intrusion were watching on in amusement, and laughing along; much to his surprise. He was used to everyone treating him either as great hero, or a pampered newbie to the mercenary circle.

The lack of judgement was strange, to say the least. Not entirely an unpleasant change though.

"So, is everyone... are these guys also, uh... _'in the business'_?" making air quotes at the last part, causing Wolf to snicker.

"Holy fuck pup, you sound like such a dork." Fox's face flushed in embarrassment, though he still managed to send Wolf a glare.

"You'll have to be more specific: are they what, criminals? Mercs?"

Fox confirmed with a nod, not quite trusting his voice.

"Not all, but most here are in some form or another. Through the rest are just sad individuals like us."

One of the others chimed in. "If we weren't, we wouldn't be drinking at a bar right after Christmas."

Fox nodded solemnly. "...Right."

Reinstating conversation with various other members, Wolf continued to drink and socialise.

Though Fox felt compelled to participate, he was still trying to make sense of the whole situation. Not to mention how out of his element he felt.

This continued for long enough that Fox's drink was emptied, despite trying to make it last. Silently excusing himself, he paced up to the counter, contemplating whether to call it here or not.

Though it seemed he wouldn't get the option, as his attention was grabbed when a bottle was placed adjacent to his own empty glass. Looking to his side he saw Wolf, who proceeded to order another beer.

A moment of awkward silence passed, neither making the effort to converse. A sigh later, and Wolf slapped Fox on the back, knocking the air out of him and causing him to stumble slightly. "You need to relax McCloud. You can let your guard down for one night, seriously."

Fox shuffled nervously, avoiding eye contact. "...just still not used to this whole, _thing_..."

Wolf rose a brow. "What, is it your first time drinking? Not entirely a surprise… especially considering your pitiful choice of beverage." Once again pointedly glancing at Fox's choice in drink.

"I already said that I don't like any others."

Wolf gave him a dubious look. "You ever actually tried anything else?"

"Of course I have! A few years ago when Falco brought some-" being interrupted when Wolf scoffed.

"That was years ago; taste buds change pup. Here-" his rival shoved a fresh bottle into his view "-try some."

Sceptical, Fox tried to gauge Wolf's face for deceit, finding nothing but his casual grin. "…How do I know this ain't spiked or whatever?"

Wolf rolled his eyes and lifted the bottle to his own muzzle, taking a swig and pointedly swallowing, before offering the bottle again. "That proof enough for ya?"

Fox kept eye contact and narrowed his eyes. Not wanting to appear weak before his rival, he snatched the offered drink. Swishing it around slightly, he mimicked Wolf's action; only to perform a literal spit take, gagging and coughing at the potent taste.

Regaining his breath, Fox glared at the wolf howling with laughter. "You- you ass! You were expecting that, weren't you!?"

Struggling to reign in his laughter, Wolf put on an innocent face. "What, me? Innocent until proven guilty, pup."

Wiping his muzzle on a sleeve, Fox snarled. "How about the fact that you looked ready to bolt, the moment I grabbed the bottle; yeah I caught that, you asshole."

A somewhat maniacal grin spread across Wolf's muzzle, as he cackled with laughter. "Not my fault it's obvious you can't hold your liquor, it was too easy of an opening to pass up McCloud!"

Trying to appear intimidating and serious, Fox continued the glare; locking his eyes with the other's single eye.

However being somewhat intoxicated made this nearly impossible, as the two of them shortly burst out into laughter, drawing a few glances.

Brushing a tear from his eye, Fox attempted to calm his laughing. Wolf having regained his composure sooner, slapped a hand on his shoulder. "That's more like it pup!"

"How can you drink that disgusting crap?"

Wolf shrugged. "Cuz I'm a man? Besides, nobody drinks beer for the taste, McCloud. Speaking of which, we were gonna play a game of darts, with cash on the line to make things interesting. You in?"

Fox paused and cocked his head. "I dunno, haven't played darts before…"

"We'll do best out of five." Seeing the younger mercenary was still uncertain, he gave a small grin. "Besides, the others are well over the limit, so they won't be a challenge at all. And you shouldn't have to worry, if your hand to eye coordination even remotely translates from your precision in the air, this should be a piece of cake for you."

' _Was that… a legitimate compliment? From Wolf, of all people?'_ Tickled pink, Fox couldn't back down now.

"Sure then, but I hope you realise I'm never gonna let you live that compliment down." Fox answered with a grin of his own, widening when Wolf's smirk immediately drained from his face.

"I mean, I ain't gonna deny you're a damn talented pilot McCloud. And this ain't just the alcohol talking."

Fox looked at him in surprise.

Wolf shuffled, adjusting his eyepatch. "I mean, to be able to go up against _me_ and survive, let alone win, you've gotta be pretty dang good… Especially for a little newbie like you."

'… _little newbie? That's a new one…'_ Fox pondered this for a moment, wondering how to reply to the backhanded compliment.

"I do think most of it - in the war, I mean - was just luck, or adrenaline, honestly…" he nervously fiddled with his scarf, face beginning to look downcast. "I mean, I don't have that much experience... outside of academy and lessons to be honest..."

"Bullshit pup, you've got talent. Stop being an overly humble arse, and just accept the fucking compliment." Wolf finished, avoiding eye contact, and… blushing? Must just be the alcohol.

Stretching his arms over his head, Wolf proceeded to stand and began walking off. "Now grab a drink and head on over to the dart board."

Momentarily pausing mid step, Wolf turned his head back towards Fox, cocky smirk just visible on his muzzle. "And make sure you bring your wallet for when you lose; in cash mind you."

Fox smirked, rising to the challenge. "Oh yeah? How do you know the 'little newbie' won't beat you again?"

"Beginner's luck can only take you so far, pup!" Wolf barked out a laugh, before turning away and walking off towards the others. Fox laughing too, soon followed suit.

After being given the rundown of the rules, Fox was surprised to admit that Wolf was right. All it took was a few trial shots, and Fox had gotten the hang of it.

Before long, both he and Wolf were well ahead of the majority, much to the frustrations of the others in the game.

"Come on man, he's gotta be cheating! Look, he's only on his third glass! I'm calling unfair advantage!"

Fox smirked as one of the others in the group finally surrendered. "Shouldn't have made the bet in the first place then."

Though his eyes remained on Wolf, who was the only opponent to worry about at this point of the game; as Wolf mentioned, the rest were properly munted and could barely throw straight enough to hit the board, let alone score well.

Taking a moment to observe him, Fox noticed he was standing at a slight offset to the left of the board. _'To compensate for his eye.'_ he determined.

Now that he actually thinks about it, Wolf is really the one who deserves the compliments. Being a decent pilot with no depth perception was one hell of a bragging right after all.

Not that Fox would admit it to his face of course.

Cheers erupted around him, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked around to see the cause. _'Wait, he won!? ...Got 60 on the last throw, as if…'_

Wolf practically drank in the cheers, arms raised in victory. He caught Fox's eyes, and walked over to him, holding out a hand to Fox when he was close enough.

"Good game Wolf." Fox reluctantly admit, grasping and shaking the offered hand. "Looks like you finally found something you can beat me at."

Wolf smirked. "I wasn't asking for a handshake McCloud; pay up."

"Wow, rude much? Fine…" reaching into his wallet, Fox pulled out the cash and slapped it into the awaiting palm.

As Wolf began collecting from the others, Fox grabbed his empty glass and made his way back to the counter. _'It's probably about time I head off.'_

Approaching the bartender, Fox opened his wallet again. "I'll leave it there, how much?"

The bartender took his glass and tallied up his drinks. "Thirty eight."

Fox, realising he gave the last of his cash to Wolf, pulls out his card, though the bartender stopped him midway. "Don't accept cards here, too easy to fake 'em lately."

Fox blanched upon hearing this. "Oh… uh, put it on my tab…?"

The bartender's eyes narrowed, arms crossed. "Tabs are for regulars only."

Fox paled, beginning to sweat. _'Shit, what do I do now?'_

He panicked, as memories of drunken stories heheard from Falco flooded his mind. Most of which involved him laughing at bartenders beating the shit out of cheapskates.

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder, yet again. "Hey man, I'll pay for him."

Fox glanced up, heart skipping a beat at Wolf's close proximity. "...Wolf?"

Pocketing the change, the larger man waved a goodbye to the bartender and led Fox towards the door, hand not leaving his shoulder.

Once they were out on the footpath, Fox absently noted it had begun to snow at some time during the evening. He sighed and spoke up. "Thanks for that, Wolf…"

Receiving no response, Fox panicked thinking of something to say.

"Heh heh, I try not to carry too much cash on hand, you know... being a popular target and all… so uh, you were a lifesaver back there-"

"I don't do charity pup. You owe me now."

Looking at the adjacent figure, lights from above casting shadows across his face, Fox couldn't quite tell if he was being serious.

Though the tightened grip on his shoulder wasn't exactly reassuring.

Being lead down dark streets by Wolf to who knows where, panic began to rise in Fox; blisteringly cold winds and snow certainly not helping the situation.

Wandering between light and shadow as street lamps passed overhead, panicked thoughts ran through his head.

Where was he being lead?

What was Wolf going to do with him?

Though most of all, he berated himself for letting his guard down.

Not being able to deal with the uncertainty any longer, he stopped.

When Wolf halted too, Fox spoke, distress lacing his speech.

"What- what do you want from me Wolf? Where are you taking me!?" Ready to reach for his leg holster; his hand was shaking from more than just the cold. "Is… is this the part where you mug me, or kill me?"

At first he got no visible reaction.

But shortly after, Wolf dropped his hand off Fox's shoulder, and balled it up at his side. "Is that all you think of me, McCloud?"

The older canine turned to face Fox head on, whose face morphed into one of regret, a harsh twist building in his stomach.

Wolf's broad form silhouetted against the streetlights behind him, snow cascading upon his shoulders and head. Though in complete contrast his intimidating appearance, he looked visibly hurt by Fox's accusation.

The image of the other man stuck in his mind, much to his own confusion. Yet, Fox no longer felt the previous fear or uncertainty. Instead, he only felt guilt.

"I- I'm sorry… I don't know much about- you know? I'm not really used to this whole thing, and…" realising he was mumbling, he stopped himself, gaze wondering to the floor.

There was a moment where neither spoke.

Looking away, Wolf kicked at the snow on the path, mumbling to himself. "Why would I want to ruin a perfectly good evening like that..."

Fox's eyes shot up in surprise towards the other figure upon hearing this.

A frigid gust swept through, causing Fox to wince as he clenched his eyes shut, visibly quivering from the cold wind piercing his jacket.

His eyes snapped back open when he felt something drape over his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Wolf standing close, having placed his own jacket over the freezing vulpine's form. "You really don't know me McCloud."

Tugging at the too large jacket, Fox looked at him with concern. "Won't you get cold?"

Wolf shrugged. "Thicker fur, more suited to this weather."

Though when another gale chose this time to sweep through, he could see Wolf struggling to keep up the facade.

Many thoughts were sporadically running through Fox's mind at this moment; depressing memories of the days before spent alone, cheerful times in the bar spent with people he didn't even know. Though most prominently - and much to his confusion - thoughts surrounding the man in front of him.

 _Hatred_ for the times he stood in the way between himself and his vengeance against Andross during the Lylat wars. _That_ , he understood.

 _Companionship_ though? It were these thoughts that he could not fully comprehend. When did this happen? At what point did he stop thinking of Wolf as his rival?

Though, that wasn't exactly a bad thing...

Mind made up, Fox determinedly walked over to the shivering canine and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace, feeling the larger figure's arms returning the gesture after an uncertain pause.

Neither spoke, nor did they have to. Both were content with sharing this rare moment of bliss, everything else fading away around them.

Fox rest his head on the larger figure's chest, mind running amok with the image from before, still fresh in his memory.

The deep cutting guilt that image produced filled his thoughts. He pressed his face into the patch of white fur peeking out of the Wolf's collar, mind overcome with emotions.

Before he realised it, tears were beginning to form in his eyes. When he felt Wolf pull him closer, the dam broke; tears flowed freely, running into Wolf's chest fur. He kept apologising - for what, he wasn't quite sure - voice muffled both by the broad chest his muzzle was buried into, and the howling winter gusts that brought them together.

Throughout this, Wolf attempted to comfort the smaller Fox. One hand running softly down his back, the other holding his head close to his chest, until the sobs gradually calmed down.

They stayed in embrace until Fox parted them slightly, looking up at Wolf, well aware that he probably looked like a mess. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." The older canine blushed, and looked away briefly, as if in thought. "Seriously, if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you for real."

Fox giggled at the attempt to diffuse the situation, smiling when he saw the larger figure breathe a sigh of relief and snicker softly.

After the moment had ended, Fox reluctantly stepped away, much to both of their dismay.

He contemplated what to do next for a moment before coming to a firm decision.

"Hey, I've had the heater running back at my place… and a six pack that I was supposed to drink with Falco on New Year's before he cancelled, so..."

Wolf's eyes widened at the offer, looking at the flustered Fox to discern whether he was being serious or not.

"... I'd like that." Wolf gave a sincere smile

at this, which Fox gladly returned.

"Can't let some perfectly good beer go to waste, after all." Wolf continued, giving a grin, and receiving a punch on the shoulder from the now pouting fox. He gave a soft chuckle, proceeding to follow as Fox lead the way.

They walked in comfortable silence for the duration of the trip, both of the figures staying close to share each other's warmth.

For once, Fox actually thanked the winter cold.

...Just this once though.

* * *

 _And that brings us to the end of the first chapter! The_ _next chapter heats up a bit in the ways of implied lewdness; though nothing too explicit, as that's saved for chapter 3 ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_While this chapter contains mostly cute fluff between the two, there is quite a bit more suggestive stuff than the last chapter.  
_

* * *

Arriving at the steps leading to Fox's door, Wolf ran his good eye over Fox's place of residence, before breaking the previously comfortable silence. "Not quite as grand as I was expecting if I'm honest."

The smaller figure shrugged, rummaging through his various pockets - presumably finding his keys. "It's home. And I live alone, so any bigger and it would just feel all the more empty."

Attempting to keep the conversation rolling, Wolf spoke without thinking. "You live alon- oh…"

' _Right, since his dad… shit...'_ A cold silence filled the air. Wolf watched as Fox fiddled with the lock, still yet to respond.

Deeming the situation suddenly awkward from his words, Wolf coughed into his hand and wracked his brain trying to think of how to proceed tactfully.

"Could ya hurry it up with that door and let me in already, it's cold as hell..."

Wolf was beginning to learn that tact wasn't exactly his speciality. _'Nailed it, you dumb fucking twat.'_

Fox pushed the now unlocked door open, and punched Wolf's chest with a laugh; thankfully he was not as affected by the earlier comment as Wolf had thought.

"Then shut your trap and get inside, you impatient dork." he held the door open and gestured for Wolf to enter.

Wolf stepped forward, barely remembering to wipe off his boots on the mat outside before intruding. He felt his tense muscles relax as he was hit by a wall of comforting heat, and began to observe the narrow hallway he found himself in.

Several paintings lined one wall, and the other was occupied by a small dresser with a mirror hanging above it. Photo frames adorned the surface of the dresser, and without thinking Wolf picked one up to inspect.

Two foxes, the younger — presumably Fox — had a beaming smile, while the older fox was wearing his signature shades, holding Fox in a hug, a soft smile present on his muzzle.

Returning the photo frame that caused him slight guilt given the recent train of thought, he turned to look at Fox, who was cleaning the snow off the bottom of his boots.

"It's sorta small yeah, but this was the best house I could afford that wasn't just an apartment." Fox continued, following him inside and shutting the door behind himself. "Besides, it's got a pretty sweet view of the harbour from the porch."

The older man looked on as Fox shrugged off Wolf's jacket he was given and hung it on the coat hanger, before noticing he was being watched.

"Feel free to make yourself at home Wolf, the beer... _should_ be in the fridge, I think?" He said smiling, before unzipping his own jacket to hang as well.

"... You do realise you've just let a known criminal with a personal vendetta against you into your home, pup?"

Fox looked over at him with a perplexed half smile. "Eh? I mean, I guess so… why bring this up now?"

"Just making sure you know that this was a naively stupid idea... I could give your address out to all sorts for a good price, you know." Taking an aggressive step towards the smaller man, he gave a maniacal grin. "Or better yet, I could just take you out _now_ and live off the bounty, with _no_ witnesses…"

Unexpectedly, Fox — whose smile had long since left his visage — merely replied by flipping him off. "You _could_ , but then that'd make you a dick. Not to mention you'd be breaking the ceasefire you talked about, and what would _that_ say about your honour?

Turning his attention back to hanging his jacket, he continued — seemingly ignoring the stupefied Wolf. "Besides, if that _were_ your plan, I know you wouldn't have made such a rudimentary mistake; so I know I can trust you."

 _'What a cocky little shit…'_ Wolf crossed his arms and gave the other a questioning look. "Mistake?"

Fox grinned at him, wordlessly pulling a familiar looking firearm out from Wolf's jacket on the hanger, causing his mouth to fall agape in realisation.

Seeing this, Fox guffawed. "No way, you actually forgot about this!? Wow, how much did you drink tonight?"

Sputtering, the dumbfounded wolf eventually resigned himself to being the fool, and ran a hand through his head fur. "Fuck dude, obviously enough to think that it was a good idea to give away my jacket in _that_ weather…"

Fox chuckled, and began walking past him. "True that, not that I'm complaining... I thought it was very gentlemanly of you, by the way."

Hearing those words made Wolf feel slightly tingly inside, straightening his posture. '... _probably due to the alcohol. That's all…'_

Betraying his thoughts, he couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face as he followed Fox into the living room, flopping down onto a couch when it was pointed it out to him.

Inspecting Wolf's gun, Fox glanced over to him with inquiring eyes. "I was gonna offer to recharge this thing's battery for you, but you use physical ammo?"

"Course, energy bullets can be stopped too easily and don't pack enough of a punch."

"...Huh?" Receiving a confused look from Fox as he walked to the kitchen, Wolf was happy to elaborate.

"You really don't know much about the mercenary life do ya? With everyone focusing on defending against the more common energy based weapons, they just leave themselves open for this—" He mimicked holding a gun, pointing it at Fox. "That's why any merc worth their weight will save up for one of these bad boys."

Fox beamed at his sudden enthusiasm, and nodded for him to continue. Wolf happily obliged, satisfied he knew something the younger merc didn't.

"Also, you ever been shot by an energy bolt?" Fox shook his head in denial; no surprise there.

"I mean, it hurts, because that's what it's supposed to do — but it lacks the punch and real damage that comes from a physical bullet, not to mention the cheaper brands practically cauterize the wounds."

Fox chimed in. "So that's what makes them less expensive?"

Wolf nodded. "Exactly. That, and the fact that you can recharge them over needing to buy more ammo is why they're the more commonly used type of firearm."

Gesturing to the gun still held by Fox, he continued. "On the other hand, despite the price hit, you get hit with one of these and you won't be walking away easily; whether it be due to bleeding out or to having a bullet lodged in ya. Makes them a significantly more useful weapon if you ask me."

Seeing he was done, Fox gave a polite applause. "Woah, I'm surprised honestly… you really know your stuff! And here I just thought you used it for the badass factor."

Wolf chortled, picking a cushion off of the floor to place behind him as he relaxed back into the couch, enjoying the boost to his ego. "Heh, that's just a plus. Besides, do I really _need_ it to be a badass?"

Fox laughed along. Hearing the fridge open behind him, Wolf turned his head back over the couch. "Don't bother with the beer by the way, I think I've had enough for one night. Any more and I'll regret it in the morn."

Fox looked at him briefly taken aback, before shrugging and closing the fridge. "If you're sure…"

Wolf rose a brow. "You not having any either?"

Scoffing, Fox leant on the counter. "What, after the experience back at the bar? Hell no."

Wolf couldn't help but feel smug when he remembered the incident. "Well to be fair, mine wasn't exactly the sort you'd want to start off with."

Fox sneered at him, obviously not enjoying the memory as much. "Doesn't change the fact it's probably put me off all beers for good though."

"Eh, you'll come around eventually I bet…" Relaxing back into the couch cushion, Wolf wrapped his arms behind his head.

He sat for a moment contemplating, before turning back around.

"So humour me." Seeing he caught Fox's attention, he continued. "If you're not much of a drinker, then why'd you go to a bar?"

Fox stood there fiddling with his scarf again; a nervous tick Wolf gathered. "I uh… well, that's what you do if you feel down or want company, right?"

"If company's what you want, you'd be better off going to a brothel."

Fox's eyes widened at this and began stuttering, much to Wolf's amusement. "I, that- That's not what I meant! I'm not looking for that…"

Wolf propped his chin up with his hand, smirking at the younger man's blight. "For _what_?"

"For, _you know_ … a woman's company."

"There _are_ _male_ whores too-"

"NOT what I meant Wolf and you know that, you ass!"

Wolf let out a deep hearty laugh, slapping his knee. Fox couldn't help but smile, though the blush remained on his cheeks.

Calming down from the laughter, Wolf gave him a concerned look. "Joking aside, why are you so alone at this time of year? What, did all your friends ditch you?"

The smile dropped off the Fox's face, and Wolf immediately regret his choice of words. "Shit pup, I didn't-"

Fox's form slouched, resting his chin upon his arms crossed on the counter. Wistfully staring at the counter's surface, he sighed. "No no, that's pretty much it honestly…"

Wolf began internally panicking at this. _'Oh man, I've right fucked this up haven't I?'_

"L- look, I'm sure that's not the case Fox… I'm sure they have their reasons, and… uh…" Realising he was garbage at the whole comforting thing, Wolf ran a hand over his face.

Fox sighed. "I know that, but it doesn't change anything. They know my dad's dead, and that I'm alone, yet they still abandon me…"

Wolf was wracking his brain on what the hell he should do. "Woah pup, I'm sure they didn't just abandon you — I mean, they're your friends after all…"

"Maybe not intentionally, but Slippy's spending it with his girlfriend that came out of nowhere," nodding at Wolf's incredulous look, "then Peppy has his family and they just make me feel even more alone. And then there's fucking Falco..."

Fox's hands balled into fists on the counter. "He's off _gallivanting_ with Katt of all people… everyone's got someone, yet they all leave me here alone for Christmas and New Year's…"

Wolf frowned at his sudden change in attitude. "...so you're jealous of their happiness?"

Fox winced as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. His gaze drifted from Wolf, back to the countertop.

"...I didn't think of it like that…" Sobbing, he raised a sleeve to wipe at his eyes. "Shit... that just makes me out as a dick, huh?"

 _'Great, he's an emotional drunk, and he's not even pissed yet...'_

"It's okay to be selfish sometimes, Fox…" Seeing he had Fox's attention, he continued. "Else you'll never be happy, ya know? Nobody can blame you for putting yourself first every so often."

Fox smiled, wiping his eyes. "The media would love to disagree with you on that one, Wolf. I can't so much as buy a coffee without making headlines that I'm not out there doing _whatever it is_ they think I'm supposed to."

"Yeah, well the media can suck my dick." Accentuating the statement by pointing at his crotch, they both burst into laughing fits.

Fox, having fallen to the floor somewhere in the midst of laughing his ass off, pulled himself up using the counter for support. "Holy shit Wolf, I wish… Maybe I should take a page from your book and just outright tell them to fuck off?"

"Something tells me that'd just make an even larger mess… I gotta admit, I'm glad I'm not in your position." Wolf relaxed, glad Fox got over his previous train of thought. "I mean, having a bounty on my head is one thing, but the paparazzi can kindly fuck off, thank you very much!"

Fox walked over to a nearby recliner and took a seat, still yet to calm his laughter.

Wolf grinned, and continued. "Can you imagine if they saw the two of us like this? The news would have a blast with that one…"

"Oh geez, they'd twist the heck out of this, wouldn't they?"

Wolf snorted. "Obviously two mercs can't just drink and hang out in peace, cuz that's too _boring_ for the people."

"We'd probably get a good laugh out of those stories though." Fox looked away somewhat dejected, slouching in the chair. "...that is _until_ they inevitably destroy our public images."

Wolf cast a pitying look at Fox. "It wouldn't be _that_ bad; scandals happen all the time, and the public has the attention span of a goldfish. They'll just forget about it the moment something else 'big' happens."

Fox fiddled with his scarf yet again. "Yeah, but _this_ could get pretty bad…"

Wolf sighed and looked over at Fox dubiously. "What exactly are you thinking of?"

"Well, I mean, they'd probably jump to conclusions that we… were- uh…"

"Fucking?"

Fox's ears shot straight up and he stared at Wolf in shock."How'd you-"

Shrugging, Wolf rose a brow. "It's the most obvious conclusion, isn't it? Two dudes get drunk and head back to one of their places to fuck. Honestly it's not that big a deal, happens pretty much every other week according to the media, I'm sure."

As he was saying this, Fox's face was growing more flushed by the second, much to the amusement of Wolf.

Nothing was said for some time, both men processing what exactly was just said.

Surprisingly, Fox broke the silence. Still blushing, he cautiously asked Wolf. "Do you… do you really think that it wouldn't become too big of an issue, if it got out that we… did it?"

Wolf couldn't believe what he was hearing from the seemingly timid fox. He cast a sidelong smirk. "Are you offering?"

"I… maybe?" Fox ran a hand through his head fur, eyes wandering in thought. "I don't know man, maybe this is just the alcohol talking… but I- I've really enjoyed spending the night with you, and… I mean, you _are_ kinda hot, so I… I wouldn't mind if we-"

Wolf scoffed. "Only _kinda_ hot, pup? Excuse me?"

"I mean, I've had other priorities so I haven't exactly had a good look at you…" Fox meekly retreated deeper into the recliner, continuing with a mumble. "...though I could tell you're pretty built from the hug earlier…"

"Are you sure you haven't been checking me out? I'm pretty sure we gave each other a good look-over when we met at the bar, or was it just me? Cuz I for a good look at your cute little bod, that's for sure."

Fox blushed and bashfully hid his reddening face behind his hands. "...I uh, maybe... just a bit…"

"And? Liked what you saw? Or do you want another look?" Wolf punctuated this with a flex of his arm, raising a brow suggestively; grinning when he saw Fox peer at him from behind his hands.

"Come on pup, you _know_ you want me!"

"... we can... we can always blame it on being drunk, if we _do_ regret it... right?"

"I highly doubt three ciders is enough to get you pissed, but if it gets me laid then sure, why not."

Fox continued staring at him from afar, before resignedly sighing. "Fuck it, why not…"

Standing and walking over, he nervously sat down on the opposite side of the couch from Wolf, who rolled his eyes in response. Sliding closer, Wolf wrapped an arm around Fox.

He raised Fox's chin to look at him. "Relax pup, seriously."

Receiving a soft nod, Wolf sat back and slipped his top off over his head, grinning when he noticed Fox's eyes immediately darting to focus on the body the action revealed. Tugging at his black undershirt, he offered the hem of it towards Fox, raising his brows suggestively.

Fox tentatively reached out, taking hold of the vest, and — with a reassuring smile from Wolf — slowly pulled it up to Wolf's shoulders, eyes greedily dragging over the grey furred chest beneath, before lifting it fully off past Wolf's head.

"Holy crap Wolf, you're like… ripped…"

The now topless Wolf laughed heartily, leaning back into the couch. "Might be exaggerating a bit, but I ain't complaining. You wanna feel?" He gestured for Fox to come closer, to which he happily complied.

Gentle hands began to caress his bare chest, and Wolf had to resist the urge to moan under the simple touch of the other man.

Fox paused his actions somewhat dejectedly. "I'm jealous, honestly. I mean I do the occasional workout, but my body's not even close…"

"You've just got a different build to mine, not much you can do about that." Wolf spoke softly, before reaching out and practically groped Fox's arm. "Besides, with muscles, you wouldn't be as cute."

Flinching away from Wolf's grasp, he pouted. "Oy, you don't call guys cute— you call them _handsome,_ thank you very much."

"I think _I'll_ be the judge of that." Without warning, Wolf growled seductively and yanked Fox's shirt off, taking in the sight of the younger male's body.

"Hmm... nah, you're definitely cute."

Fox playfully hit him in the chest. "You're an ass…"

Wolf reached behind Fox and giving him a squeeze on the ass cheek, causing Fox to jump. "And _your_ ass is cute." He said in a sing-song tone, snickering at the fierce glare he received, which only had the opposite effect Fox probably intended.

With no warning, Wolf hoisted Fox onto his lap, receiving an unexpected yip from Fox. Raising a brow, Wolf snickered. "And _that_ definitely isn't helping your case."

"S-shut it O'Donnell. I can still kick you out of my home-"

Wolf grinned. "You really think you _could_ even if you _wanted_ to?" Flexing an arm once more, Fox looked at it and pouted briefly, before shaking his head.

"...you got me there."

Wolf smiled, holding Fox gently to his chest. Fox shortly relaxed into his broad body, nuzzling into Wolf's neck with a soft moan.

They remained in this position for some time, Wolf gently running a hand along Fox's back, enjoying the contented sounds he received from the smaller figure.

Out of nowhere, Wolf spoke up. "You ever been with a guy before?"

"No…?" Fox mumbles into his chest.

"A woman?"

"Not this far, no…"

Letting a relaxed smile spread across his muzzle, he looked upon Fox nuzzling into his chest. "Perfect…"

"Don't make this any weirder than it already is..."

Laughing, Wolf encircled Fox in a warm embrace. "What, so no taking this to the bedroom?"

"I never said that…"

Wolf grinned. "Alright then."

Fox yelped again as Wolf unexpectedly stood up, still holding him tightly. "You're pretty light, ya know? With your build, I bet you're pretty flexible too…"

"What did I just say-"

"I could bend you over _anything_ and take you right here, right now…" Emphasizing this, Wolf pressed him over the back of the couch with a husky growl.

Fox's wide eyes looked to the side at the couch he was being held against. "I- I'd rather be able to still walk tomorrow, thanks…"

Wolf gave a deep chuckle, lifting him back up to come face to face. "No promises… So, which way to the bedroom?"

* * *

The next chapter is the aforementioned ~leeeeewd~ chapter; so if that's not your sort of thing, feel free to skip straight to chapter 4.


	3. Chapter 3

_What time is it!? It's Valentimes! (tines!)_

 _And what better way to celebrate such a romantic occasion as with a good ol' lewd chapter; though don't worry, there is plenty of cute fluffiness in there too~_

 _This was my first attempt at writing this sorta thing, but I'm happy with how it turned out. A big ol' thank you to Reciprocate for giving me advice on how to make this chapter better!_

 _Anyways, happy valumtimes to all of you wonderful peeps, and I hope you enjoy the chapter :D_

* * *

Following the dazed fox's directions, Wolf pushed open the ajar door, and was instantly able to tell this room belonged to Fox by the smell alone; the latent scent assaulting his nose began to drive his instincts mad.

And it didn't do anything to help the uncomfortable pressure building in his pants.

All but dropping Fox onto the bed, he began hastily stripping the rest of his clothes off— though when he realised Fox was staring, he switched to putting on a bit of a show.

Belt unbuckled, he slowly dragged his trousers downwards, hips swaying back and forth with his tail trailing behind. Letting go and dropping them to the floor, Wolf grinned in satisfaction when Fox's eyes locked onto the tip of his erect shaft sticking out the top of his boxers.

Fox's breath hitched as Wolf pulled the obscuring garment down, his erect cock springing free.

"Holy fuck..."

Wolf looked at Fox expectantly, noticing the other fidgeting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. "Come on Fox, don't leave me hanging. You gonna take them off already? _Or_... do you want _me_ to do it for-"

"I'm fine! I got it..." Cheeks still warm with embarrassment, Fox proceeded to shed the remainder of his clothing — blushing heavily when he got down to his boxers, and saw Wolf hungrily staring at his tent.

"Don't stare like that…"

"Can't help it, you're adorable Fox…" He laughed when his words made Fox pout. "... and pretty downright fuckable looking…"

The smaller male's blush intensified, though with a resolute huff. "Can't believe this is actually happening…" He mumbled under his breath as he returned to pulling his boxers off, tossing them to the side with the rest of the clothes.

The two canines stood — bare naked down to their fur — staring at one another's body.

Fox tentatively broke the silence, looking up at Wolf. "So, uh… now what?"

"You got lube?"

"N-no…? Why would I have _lube_?"

Wolf rose a brow. "...for when you get _lucky_ , like right now?"

"Honestly had no intention of getting laid any time soon…"

"That's why it's called _getting lucky_ , Fox…" He ran a hand through his head fur with a huff. "Hoo boy, this is gonna be interesting…"

"...Is it gonna hurt?"

"Definitely."

Fox sighed. "Oh joy…"

"And without lube it's gonna hurt even more."

Fox deadpanned. "Real funny."

Wolf gave him a concerned look. "I'm serious Fox. You're already smaller than me-"

"Not by much!"

"Nearly a foot shorter."

"You're just exagera-" He was proven wrong as Wolf stepped forward — dicks practically touching — and Fox had to crane his neck upward to keep eye contact, who clicked his tongue in annoyance upon realisation.

"...point taken." Their gazes dropped towards both of their erect cocks, and Fox dejectedly sighed. "Got me beat _there_ too…"

"No surprise there, of course mine's bigger." He sized up the other male. "...a _lot_ bigger."

"Hey, no need to rub it in."

"Oi, I'm not just rubbing it in; I'm kinda concerned." Wolf pulled him forwards into an embrace, gently caressing the back of Fox's head. "I don't want to hurt you _too_ badly after all…"

The smaller canine frowned, though he closed his eyes as he leant into the broad furry chest, _very_ much aware that their lengths were most definitely touching right now. "That's a bit out of character for you, isn't it?"

"Do you _want_ me to fuck you dry?"

The smaller male gave no audible reply.

"Then don't complain."

Sighing, Fox shuffled nervously. "...So what do we do then?"

"Lucky for you…" Wolf grinned and gently pushed Fox back down onto the bed, followed by spitting on his own hand. "...we get to do some foreplay."

"Like wha- Ahh…!" Fox's breath hitched as he writhed below the larger canine as Wolf grasped both of their cocks together, who was widely grinning at the reaction he received.

Pleasure shot throughout his body as the larger hand began stroking their lengths up and down, countless moans escaping from both of the males with each and every stroke.

Wolf grinned at the power he held over Fox; rubbing their cocks together teasingly slow and hearing Fox's whimpers as his body all but begged for more.

Then, with a sudden lurch, Wolf pressed himself forward, grinding both their bodies and their erections together — smearing the pre leaking from each of their tips into the fur of each other's stomachs — and enjoying the pleasured wails he was able to elicit from Fox.

The room was filled with spasmodic breaths and gruff moans as the larger canine continued to grind himself against the smaller canine together, hand relinquishing it's grasp on their lengths as it was no longer needed — the friction of their bodies proved to be more than pleasurable enough, if the feedback from the writhing vulpine was anything to go by.

Eventually, Wolf brought himself to lift his body away from the squirming fox underneath him. He gazed deep into the flustered eyes of Fox — hands splayed either side of the vulpine's head — panting huskily as his dangling erection rested gently next to Fox's own; both twitching in desperation.

Fox whined softly at him. "Wh- why'd you stop?"

"Can't have you blowing your load this early Fox…"

Giving a gruff chuckle at the sputtering he received in response, Wolf nudged Fox over and laid down on the bed beside him, resting his head against the pillows in front of the headboard. After making himself comfortable, he gave a commanding grin, and pointed to his dripping cock. "Well? Get to it, pup."

Ears shooting straight up, Fox's face ignited — cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. Not trusting his words at the moment, he clambered closer to Wolf, eyes locked onto his length.

He tentatively reached out towards it, mumbling to himself. "Holy shit… it's… I…" Intimidated, he looked up at Wolf, eyes conveying he was obviously unsure on how to proceed.

"What, you never given a blow job before?"

"No shit."

"I'm sure it ain't hard Fox, you can surely figure it out. Lick it, suck it, whatever you're comfortable with doing." Seeing the vulpine merely frown upon hearing this, Wolf continued with a warmer smile, hoping to ease any uncertainties he was sure Fox had. "Don't overthink it Fox, anything'll feel good."

Fox bashfully nodded, eyes returning to the shaft in front of him with an uneasy, yet eager gaze. "Alright, I'll try…"

Wolf grunted as Fox gently wrapped a hand around his length, bringing his muzzle closer.

His cock twitched as it was hit by warm breath, Fox hesitantly opening his muzzle before running his wet hot tongue across the tip — the cock spasmed as small spurts of pre landed on his nose, Wolf let out a long moan in return."Ffff-uuuck…"

Fox beamed at the reaction he caused and continued his work, tongue lapping up the trails of salty pre hungrily.

He pulled away briefly, only to venture lower with his newfound confidence. Beginning at the base of Wolf's cock, he dragged his tongue up and along the entire length — much to the pleasure of Wolf, who brought one hand to caress Fox's head, earning a cute moan when he started to scratch behind one of his ears.

After happily letting the vulpine continue his handiwork for some time, Wolf was getting restless — he could feel his instincts crying out in desperation to just get on with it and rut the other man already.

"Just sayin'... you'd better slick it up good Fox, cuz... that's all you're getting for lube."

Pulling away, Fox gave him an uneasy gaze. Taking a moment to compose himself, he positioned his head over the length before lowering his open muzzle, taking in the head of the shaft.

Slowly but surely, he dared to take in more and more of Wolf, who moaned in pleasure at the tight warmth closing around his cock.

"Yeaahhh, that's good…!" He groaned out, placing a hand on the back of Fox's head, fingers lacing their way through the vulpine's head fur in a gentle massage.

Fox began to bob his head slowly, relishing in the sounds he was getting out of the older male. With each bob of his head, he dared to take in more of Wolf's length, until eventually, he felt it against the back of his throat. Attempting to take more, Fox gagged slightly.

"Careful, don't- ngh- ... don't think you're quite ready to deep-throat me…" Wolf warned him between groans.

Now knowing his limit, Fox began bobbing with more vigor — pulling back to the head before taking in as much as he could. Closing his eyes, Fox diligently repeated the action over and over, moaning at the taste of the shaft in his mouth, and the feeling of Wolf gently caressing the back of his head.

Breath rapidly increasing in rate, Wolf began to press more forcefully on Fox — hand grasping a fistful of fur on Fox's head — resisting the urge to just slam it all in. His toes clenched tightly and his heart raced, as his breathing became erratic.

Suddenly, Fox's tongue grazed his cock in just the right way, sending a shock of pleasure right through Wolf's body. "Fff-" With little warning, Wolf instinctively yanked Fox's head down and jerked his hips upwards.

Fox's eyes shot open as his muzzle was shoved into Wolf's crotch, pushing against Wolf, he pulled his head off of the shaft, sending an exacerbated glare up at him. "What the actual fuck Wolf!?"

With a guilty smirk, Wolf apologized between heavy breaths. "Hah, my bad… Couldn't help it, you're fuckin' great at that… You sure you're a virgin?"

Fox's glare remained, though despite bringing his hand up to gently rub his own neck, the corner of his mouth turned up into a semi smile. "Good to know I'm apparently good at giving head... but would it hurt to give a little warning next time?"

"Heh, next time? Will do. Speaking of which…" Wolf briefly jerked his hand over his slicked up dick, humming in thought. "Not great, but it'll have to do…"

Placing his hands on either side of Fox's hips, Wolf met his eyes with a concerned look.

"This _will_ hurt, so how do you want to do this Fox?" He nods to his erection, before returning his eye to Fox. "Do you want to do it yourself, or would you like me to take charge? It's up to you."

Fox continued to stare at the dick — the very _large_ dick — that before long, would… would be…

Seeing how the smaller male was clearly distressed, Wolf brought a hand to cup Fox's cheek, gaining an immediate response as Fox locked eyes with him. After a tender caress of the cheek, Fox swallowed audibly and gave an apprehensive smile towards Wolf. "I-I trust you. Just… do it in the least painful way... if that's possible..."

Though obvious he was putting up a facade of bravado, Wolf nodded. "A'ight, I'll be sure to take it easy on you."

Wolf gently guided Fox by the hips into position above his erection, motioning for him to rest his legs either side of him. "You can steady yourself with my chest if you need to."

Fox nods, and places his hands on Wolf's chest.

Leaving one hand to guide Fox's hip, he moved his other to reach underneath and behind Fox, grasping his own erection and angled it upwards.

He shifted himself and Fox until he felt the vulpine's ass cheeks rub against the head of his shaft, causing Fox's breath to hitch.

He adjusted his angle, prodding and feeling around until he felt his tip against the vulpine's entrance.

Finally ready, he gave a stern look to Fox. "Alright, I'm about to start. Just follow my lead, okay?"

Fox takes a deep breath, attempting to qualm his uncertainties. Exhaling the breath, he looked determinedly at Wolf. "Just do it."

Wolf gently brings Fox down by the hip, who nervously awaits the pain he knew was sure to follow. The tip of Wolf's shaft pushed hard against Fox, yet despite being somewhat slickened by their earlier... endeavour, it still struggles to penetrate.

Fox, clearly feeling the pressure of the girth trying to breach him from behind, closes his eyes and mutters out loud. "Oh jeez, it's big, oh lord…"

Wolf growls at the difficulty, grabbing fox with both hands, muttering an apology, before forcing Fox down with much greater force — until finally, and somewhat suddenly, Fox bellowed out in pain as Wolf's shaft managed to ease it's way in.

Fox grit his teeth and clenched his hands tight, grasping fistfuls of grey and white fur as his ass was stretched.

Wolf held his body still, fearful of making a wrong move.

They remained in this position for some time, Fox letting out shaky breaths, and Wolf mumbling apologies whilst gently caressing Fox's sides, sending a concerned look towards him.

Eventually, Fox's grip loosened, and his breaths slowly became less sporadic, as his body was finally adjusting to the mass invading his behind. He took a deep breath, and wordlessly nodded for Wolf to continue.

Taking things slowly, Wolf lowered Fox, further burying his erection deeper inside of the other male, who occasionally shuddered with sharp intakes of breath.

All the while, Wolf kept a half lidded eye on Fox, judging when he should stop and continue based on the vulpine's expression and vocalisations.

"You- nnf- …you're doing good, Fox… But f-fuck you're tight as hell…"

Fox, through clenched eyes and gritting teeth, spoke up. "Th-thanks? H-how… much more...?"

"We're 'bout halfway in."

The vulpine's eyes shot open. "Half…? No...it's not gonna fit, I can't…"

"It's fine Fox, it'll fit... You've got this..." Wolf worriedly attempted to console the other man.

"Fuck it, just…" Fox's voice trailed off.

"Fox…?"

"Just… Why does this have to be so fucking painful…?" Fox began to tear up. "Damnit, _I_ _want_ this! I can't wuss out now…"

Wolf looks at Fox with growing concern. "Wh-... What the hell are you saying Fox?"

Fox was gritting his teeth, seething at what he perceived to be his own inability.

"Fucks sake, I want this — I really do — but it hurts, and _I know_ I'm fucking terrified! But I can't just... leave you hanging…"

Fear and desperation had crept their way into in his voice, and Wolf _hated_ it.

"I know I don't know what I'm doing, but I don't want that to ruin this for you." He was nearly yelling now, though at who exactly — Wolf could not tell. "So don't hold back for my sake, please! At least _you_ have to enjoy it-"

Finding himself yanked forwards by a hand on the back of his head, his shouting was muffled and soon silenced as a larger muzzle encompassed his own; tough lips smashed against the younger male's softer ones.

 _It was a crude excuse for a kiss._

The older canine's tongue trailed against his lips, and upon being allowed entry by the relinquishing vulpine, began exploring the inside of his mouth.

They pulled apart, only to quickly take a breath before immediately darting forward and making out once more.

 _Messy, and obviously inexperienced._

Fox leant into the kiss, hands reaching up and caressing the sides of the older man's face, turning his head quickly to match the ferocity of the other's attempts to deepen their love making.

Their tongues fought against one another, though the size advantage proved too strong for the vulpine, so he retreated, allowing Wolf's tongue entry into his maw yet again.

 _He had no idea what he was doing either._

The tongue carefully ran across the vulpine's teeth, lingering on the longer fangs briefly before delving further in, rubbing against the roof of his mouth and his own tongue once more.

Pulling apart one last time, the two canines' lust filled gazes were lost in one another's eyes; both were short winded, panting heavily into each other.

 _But it was unimaginably perfect to him._

Wolf leant forward until their noses lightly touched, enjoying the dumbfounded expression the other wore.

"Wow… that uh… certainly... That happened…"

Wolf pulled Fox into a close embrace, nuzzling into the scruff of his neck. "If you're not enjoying it, do you really think I would be?"

The breathless vulpine, laid his head on Wolf's shoulder, mulling it over before responding. "... I mean, you could?"

"True, true… Though I'd like to believe only on a physical level."

Hearing this caused Fox to smile, and he nuzzled closer into Wolf's neck, taking a deep breath through the nose, inhaling the scent of the other man.

After a moment of contentment, Fox had come to a conclusion.

"Hey… I still think you should just get on with it, taking it slow is just… taking it slow."

Wolf frowned. "You just want to get the hard part out of the way, huh?"

Fox hummed in confirmation, face too busy burying itself in his grey fur to speak.

"... A'ight then, if you say so. You comfortable like this?"

Receiving another grunt of affirmation, Wolf adjusted his position to hold Fox by the waist.

Pulling himself mostly out — just leaving the tip inside of Fox — and making sure Fox was ready, Wolf bucked his hips, sending most of his length penetrating deep within the vulpine.

Both Wolf and Fox hissed in pain, though as Wolf paused, he heard the vulpine's whimpers beside his head, and the hands embracing him clenched his back tightly. He remained still to give Fox a moment of respite to adjust.

After the initial pain had subsided, Fox slowly shifted his body around, attempting to get used to feeling the shaft deep inside of him. Testing the waters, he tried to lift himself upwards, and slowly descend again on the shaft, wincing every so often in doing so.

When he no longer felt the pain from the deep intrusion, he spoke up. "I think I'm okay now… you can start again."

Wolf nodded, shamefully admitting to himself that part of him was more than eager to finally get on with it.

He pulled back, before he began to thrust his hips slowly, gauging Fox's reaction. While he felt the occasion wince and heard him hiss slightly from his head resting on his shoulder, Wolf determined that he wasn't in too much pain.

Which was fine by him, as now he could finally stop worrying about fucking things up and hurting the smaller male too hard, and focus on making _sweet love_ to Fox _._

As Wolf starts to build up speed — bucking his hips upwards, shaft sliding in and out of Fox's ass — he let a lustful smile grace his muzzle, his tongue hanging out while he began to pant.

Though slowly at first, the pleasure he received from each of his thrusts encouraged him to quickly begin speeding up his movements.

Apparently, this was also much to the enjoyment of Fox, who let out moans and whimpers with each buck of the lupine's hips; arms tightening their grasp around Wolf's body, his toes curling in pleasure beneath him.

The vulpine's noises were driving him mad.

Wolf tried to thrust faster, deeper— but in this position, he could not.

He needed more.

He briefly pauses his motions to pull out and tighten his grasp on Fox, abruptly flipping their positions and pinning the smaller male to the bed, hands plastered either side of the startled Fox's head. He loomed above the vulpine, breathing huskily as he leered down at Fox, who's unsure expression still maintained a hint of lust; his lips parted as he exhaled heavy breaths, rose tinted cheeks visible beneath cream coloured fur that surrounded his muzzle.

 _Fuckin' hell, he is cute..._

Speaking between pants, Wolf commanded to the other male. "Hah… hands and knees… hah… now…!"

Fox hastily complied, maneuvering himself below the larger male into said position.

He immediately felt Wolf mount him, his broad chest laying on top of his back, thighs squeezing against his own, the large girth pressing between his sore cheeks, and finally — the chin resting on his shoulder, exhaling husky breaths against his cheek.

Voice gruff and filled with lust, Wolf murmured into his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you raw, pup."

With a brief pull back, Wolf thrust forward — burying his shaft once more inside the vulpine, who lurched forward from the force.

Using one hand to prop himself above Fox, Wolf used his other to firmly hold the vulpine in position and began humping away; tongue hanging out of his mouth as the new position allowed for quicker and deeper thrusts.

Fox endured the unceasing pounding from Wolf, moaning from the invading length deep inside of him, and yelping whenever he felt it graze against the right spot.

Wrapping an arm around Fox's torso, he used the other to force Fox's head down into the mattress. With this new angle, Wolf finally gave into his instincts and began relentlessly slamming away; his teeth clenched as he rutted the smaller fox beneath him.

The air was filled with whimpers, moans, low grunts, and slaps as the larger canine's balls smacked against the smaller male's sack and cheeks.

Hearing a slight whimper from Fox, the hand holding the vulpine's torso begins to wander; his hand explores the bare chest of the younger male, finding and caressing every nook and cranny of his — comparably less defined — muscles, and sneaking in the occasional squeeze of a nipple, which elicited tremendous whines from the vulpine; all the while, Wolf continued to passionately slam away.

A satisfied grin spreads across the lupine's muzzle as he hears the intense moans coming from the other man.

Bringing his hand lower, he felt it brush against the smaller male's cock, and without hesitation, he wrapped his hand around the shaft— causing an immediate reaction from Fox, as large amounts of pre leaked from his tip, his back arched beneath the lupine, and his entire body seemed to clench — much to Wolf's pleasure.

He ran his thumb and palm over Fox's tip, collecting enough pre to slicken his hand. Moments later, he grasped the length of the shaft and began furiously jerking him off, attempting to create some sort of rhythm in time with his thrusts, as he enjoyed the ecstatic moans he was eliciting from Fox.

Wolf gradually began panting huskily as his breathing became more laboured from exertion, his toes were clenching tight, and his thrusts were becoming erratic.

He yanked back on the male below him, attempting to slam harder and deeper inside.

He succeeded; Fox bellowing out a ecstatic moan, blowing his load and spilling his seed over the bed sheets.

He felt the passage clench tightly around him, and with a final couple of thrusts, he succeeded in hilting himself fully within Fox — digging his claws deep into Fox's chest, and teeth clamping down on Fox's collarbone — as thick globs of seed spilled out of his cock, filling the rear of the vulpine. He continued to hump, riding out his high as rope after rope of cum painted Fox's insides.

The world around him had faded away, as he focused purely on the feeling of ecstasy, and of the male he was currently hilted within; he felt the sweat matted fur of Fox's back pressing against his chest, the frantic beating of his heart, the laboured breaths rocking the vulpine's whole body, the hand that was clasped around his own beside his head...

Finally dying down, Wolf released his jaws from the vulpine's collarbone and all but collapsed on top of him, both of the canines desperately trying to catch their breaths.

Hearing a breathless mumbling of his name from beneath himself, the lupine gripped Fox tightly before rolling them on to their sides, still spooning the smaller canine.

Pulling Fox closer to himself, he pressed his muzzle forward, gently nuzzling his nose into the cream coloured fur atop the vulpine's head. He inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent, before he began to run his tongue through the fur, grooming the younger males head in a soothing manner.

A complacent groan arose from Fox, and neither made any move to interrupt as a peaceful moment of solace passed by; the two canines content with just sharing this time together.

In this time, Wolf was slowly realising how _right_ this felt — the feeling of Fox's smaller body pressed close against his own bare body, the vulpine's head lying just beneath his own, and their legs entwined with one another. Though he'd be lying if didn't admit he enjoyed the rush of power he felt over the vulpine due to their difference in stature... not that he felt the need to take advantage of said power, of course.

Enough time had passed without his realisation that Fox began to shuffle within his embrace. After an enquiring mumble, Fox answered.

"Can you pull out now Wolf?"

Wolf gave a low chuckle, and laid his hands on Fox's hips. "Sure, sure, brace yourself Fox."

After giving a tentative tug, Wolf proceeded to pull his shaft out of Fox's passage, eye and grin widening at the copious amount of his cum that followed, running down Fox's cheek before pooling on the sheets. "Damn, haven't given out that much in years…"

"Fucking tell me about it…" Fox looked over his shoulder to see for himself, cheeks flushing bright red, though more upon laying his eyes on the sight of Wolf's slickened dick, rather than the cum leaking from himself. "Holy shit…"

With a huff, Fox struggled to turn and face Wolf, briefly wincing upon accidentally sitting on his sore rear for a moment, though he managed to lay on his side and face Wolf — their eyes finally meeting again.

Wolf ran a gentle hand along Fox's cheek, who closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. Wolf too, closed his eye, enjoying the feeling of merely caressing Fox's fur.

Fox mumbled softly. "You're actually pretty sweet you know… definitely not what I had expected, considering... everything."

Wolf scoffed. "Well, I couldn't be too rough on our first time."

A second of silence passed before his eye shot open as he realised what he'd let slip a moment too late. About to attempt to rectify his words, he was silenced when Fox opened his eyes and spoke up.

"...So you'd want to do this again?" He received an incredulous look from Wolf. "I mean, _I_ wouldn't mind; I enjoyed it after all. Well, after… in the end at least."

...Not quite the reaction he'd expected, but _hey_ , no complaints there.

The lupine smiled, laying on his back and crossing his arms behind his head. "I suppose I wouldn't have any objections to doing you some more."

Fox sighed. "You ass..."

Wolf grinned at him. "No, _your_ ass-"

"Shut your gob before you ruin the mood again, Wolf."

"A'ight, fine…" He rolled his eye, which softened as he watched Fox shift closer to him — laying his head on Wolf's shoulder.

Wrapping an arm around the smaller male, Wolf gently pulled him closer. "Night Fox."

"G'night Wolf..." Fox mumbled, nuzzling into the soft chest fur of the larger man.

Wolf took some time just staring between the ceiling and Fox, before eventually letting his lone eye shut; dwindling off to sleep with a dumb contented smile on his muzzle.

A smile that happened to match that of the figure currently cuddling against his side.

* * *

 _The hardest part of this chapter was keeping it fluffy and sweet, whilst still being a hot smut scene — definitely harder than you'd think._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next is the final one!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Huge shout outs to MythicWolf04, and Reciprocate for giving me the push I needed to finish working on this story; I'm especially grateful to Reciprocate for proofreading the chapter, and providing feedback! Couldn't have done it without you! :D_

 _Anyways, on with the show: please enjoy the_ _ **final**_ _chapter of this story!_

* * *

With his body fully encompassed in a warm embrace, Fox had every reason to want to stay asleep... if it weren't for the infernal ringing of his alarm. Groaning, he lazily reached an arm out and blindly swatted in the general direction of the nuisance — missing several times and slapping the wooden surface of the bedside table.

Much to his confusion, when he _did_ end up hitting the clock, he felt another hand slam down on top of his. Eyes flittering open, Fox stared blearily ahead, waiting for his vision to focus and adjust to the dim lighting. Eventually, he was able to make out a grey furred arm resting on top of his own.

His eyes followed the arm, before realising it was coming from behind, and there was another similar arm currently wrapped around his torso.

Vague memories of the night before started filtering in, and he made the connection of the source of warmth holding him.

Letting out a contented sigh, he leant back into the body behind him and closed his eyes. _'I could get used to waking up like this...'_

"Why the fuck… do you have an alarm set at this time of year, let alone this early?" came Wolf's deep voice — huskier than usual due to just waking up.

Fox releases an involuntary sigh, eyes opening and staring lazily at the wall. "So I actually get out of bed and do something, instead of just moping around all day…"

"Heh, your voice is groggy pup."

"Yours too... I like it..." Fox mumbles, still half asleep.

Wolf hummed in acceptance as he lazily brought his outstretched hand back to rub the sleep out of his eye, before returning it to cradle the smaller male's body along with his other arm.

After what would _usually_ be considered an awkward length of silence, he heard Wolf speak up.

"Hey, Fox… how're you feeling?" Wolf asked slowly, uncertainty lacing his voice.

"Still a bit tired, somewhat… quite sore; but _very cosy_ right now." He practically felt the smile that graced Wolf's face upon hearing this.

Wolf's arms around Fox tighten, pressing his back against the firm chest of the larger canine. "...You don't regret last night do you?"

Fox's brows furrowed. He turned his body around awkwardly within Wolf's grasp, and his emerald eyes determinedly met Wolf's amethyst gaze. "Of course not, you dork. And I'm supposed to be the shy one, shouldn't I be saying that?"

"But you _won't_ because you're afraid I'd say yes."

Fox looked away dejectedly, giving a soft nod rather than vocally confirming what he said.

One of Wolf's arms released it's hold around his body, before caressing Fox's cheek.

"Well good for you: I don't regret it at all."

Fox rose his head in surprise meeting Wolf's gaze, who had his usual saucy grin plastered on his face.

"...after all, you've got one _tight_ ass there McCloud."

Fox rolled his eyes, long since having associated these sort of comments with that grin.

"Charming."

"I am, aren't I?"

He felt Wolf nuzzle into his head, inhaling deeply. "Heh, I can smell my scent coming from you, ya know?"

"And I'm sure you're pretty proud of yourself for that."

"You fuckin' bet I am." He burried his muzzle into Fox's neck, inhaling once more and caressing his head. "Though, your own scent is—"

Whatever Wolf was going to say was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Fox mumbled a swear under his breath, and turned his head towards the curtained window with a death glare.

"Oh for fucks sakes, at this hour? Who the actual hell—"

"Just ignore them pup..." Wolf murmured into his ear, playfully nipping at it, causing Fox to flinch and yelp, before exhaling and melting into his embrace.

Though while Fox would be _more_ than content to stay like this, a distant voice chose this moment to call out; ringing the doorbell again and pounding on the door, voice echoing down the rooms of his house.

" _Yo Fox, it's Falco. Open up already!"_

"Falco? Why would he..." Fox shoots up, eyes wide. "Shit! It's Falco; he's got a key!"

Nimbly rolling out of Wolf's grasp — much to his chagrin — and off the side of the bed, Fox stood up and started scrambling to find his clothes... or would have, if he didn't drop to his knees when a sharp pain shot up through his spine upon trying to stand.

Swearing, Fox pulled himself up using the chest of drawers against the wall, legs threatening to buckle beneath him. He shoots an accusatory glare at the wolf lazily watching him, arm propping his head up, who only gives him a proud look in return knowing that _he_ did that to Fox.

Fox promptly flips him off, much to Wolf's amusement.

Though his satisfied grin suddenly drops off his face as he eventually comprehends what Fox said. "Wait, why the fuck does _Falco_ have a key to your home!?"

Exacerbated, Fox ignores him, looking for his shirt. "Never mind—"

Wolf stopped him with a guttural growl. "Don't fucking avoid the question Fox."

Fox watched with apprehension as Wolf's scowl went through several other faces — ranging from guilt to fear — seemingly having caught his outburst and was instead trying to think over what he was about to say.

Finally arriving at a disgruntled expression, Wolf spoke, sounding somewhat hesitant. "You two, you aren't…?"

Emerald eyes widened with realisation at what the lupine was implying. "Wh— no, no! We're just friends!"

Wolf's face remained hesitant, but Fox caught the way his ears perked up slightly. " _Really_?"

Fox looked him in the eye, and realised with a sly grin. "...Hang on, _are you jealous_?"

" _Me_? Fuck no!" Wolf's cheeks redden, and he abashedly averts his gaze. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn— that you weren't already in a…"

Fox _would_ have loved totease him about this, except he was interrupted by Falco pounding on the door again, voice distant yet terrifying to the Fox. "Helloooo? Are you hungover or something Fox? I'm coming in—"

Fox shot up in the air. "Shit!"

Shoving his way past Wolf, he started scrambling, swiftly grabbing a pair of boxers, which he slipped on awkwardly while making his way towards the hallway. He paused when he reached the door to the bedroom, shooting a glare at Wolf.

" _You_ — stay out of sight. Got it?" He said in a hushed tone.

He quickly turned the corner, darting towards the living room to grab a shirt that was shed last night, before running back down towards the front door.

"Coming Falco! Wait a tick!"

Wolf peered out from the bedroom door, trying to grab his attention with a wide eyed expression. "Fox, you—"

" _Later_ , okay!?" Fox hissed under his breath, dismissing him as he hastily slipped the shirt over his head.

Reaching the door, he took a brief moment to compose himself. Fox unlocks the door and swings it open, mimicking a yawn.

"Morning Falco; sorry for the wait, I just woke up..." He said, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, acting natural, and trying to ignore the strange looks they gave him.

Wait… _they?_

Fox's brow raises upon realising the avian was currently with Katt, a shiver running up his body from the chilling air. "Uh, morning to you too Katt. What's the occasion?"

Falco shuffled nervously. "Yo… look, I felt a bit shit for calling off the meet up tonight for New Year's…"

Jumping when Katt elbowed him, she continued. "What he _means_ to say, is that I told him off when I found out he ditched _you_ to spend it with _me_."

Oh.

That explains it.

It still kinda stung though, that Falco would just abandon him like that.

Weren't they friends…?

Fox shook his head — that wasn't how he should feel right now. He should be happy that Falco was here to apologize, which in and of itself is _nearly_ as surprising as seeing just how _whipped_ he is by Katt.

 _Hah, mental burn; take that Falco!_

He forced a smile onto his muzzle, giving a small chuckle to hide his more touchy thoughts.

"It… It's fine Falco, no harm done."

Receiving a disbelieving glare from both of them, he raised his hands in defence. "I'm serious! You don't have to worry for me—"

"Yeah but dude, it was a dick move of me... So I wanted to come apologise in person, and I thought—" Receiving another elbow from Katt, he rolled his eyes. "— _Katt suggested_ we invite you to come with us to watch the New Year's fireworks tonight."

"Fireworks? Oh, you mean down by the harbour?" He'd forgotten about that honestly…

 _Fireworks, huh..._

Katt beamed at him. "That's right! They tend to set up all sorts of stalls selling delicious food! Not to mention the gorgeous flowers that they grow and sell this time of year!"

Falco sighed. "Yeah yeah, there's lots of shit—"

"And they light up the harbour with all sorts of beautiful colours, which all leads up to the countdown for the—"

Falco butts in, cutting her off — _and hoooh boy that's a death glare she's giving him_. "Yes yes, we get it; but it's fucking cold out here, so we can discuss about the details inside, alright?"

 _Inside…_

Fox paled.

"Ahhahah, I appreciate the sentiment, but I uh…"

He struggled to think of an excuse.

"Er, I dunno; with all the uh, flowers and fireworks and lights, it sounds like it's more, uh… of a _romantic_ event —"

 _...A romantic event?_

"— and I wouldn't want to be a third wheel, you know? So you two can go enjoy yourselves, don't worry about me!"

Falco narrowed his eyes, shoving forward past Katt and jabbing a finger in Fox's face. "Oh no you don't Fox, you need to quit hiding away at home already! It's not good for you man; you've holed yourself in there for months now!"

Fox took a defensive step back. "W-well what if I just like the quiet huh? I'm fine, really—"

"No chance Fox; I'm your friend, _and I'm pulling an intervention_."

The avian attempts to enter the house, but Fox jumps in front of the door, blocking him from entering. "Ahh! No it's fine!"

He receives a confused and somewhat miffed glare from Falco, but is more unnerved by Katt's curious look.

She gives him a once over and sniffs the air, before giving him a knowing smirk.

 _Shiiiit…_

"Oh, never mind that Falco, if he's fine ' _alone'_ … then that's fine with me!" Her intonation eliminated any shred of doubt Fox had.

 _She knows._

"But he—"

Grabbing Falco by the arm, she cuddled up against him. "Oh don't worry darling, besides we still need to go buy outfits for tonight."

Falco looks down at his own attire. "I was just gonna go like _this_."

Katt glares and elbows him again. "Like hell you are! You gotta look your best!"

She turns back to Fox, and her expression switches to a smile. "Later Foxy, have a _lovely_ day, and I wish you _luck with your endeavours_ in the new year. Come on Falco!"

She dragged the annoyed and _very_ confused avian off, briefly throwing a wink back at Fox, which he returned with a grateful tip of the head.

After watching the two return to a car, Fox heads back inside and locks the door behind him, leaning his back against it and letting out a breath of relief.

Making his way back to the bedroom, Fox mulled the exchange over; his chest tightened and his ears pinned back against his head, as the erratic beating of his heart finally started to die down.

 _That was… lucky… Thank goodness that Katt was there to bail me out, as that could have ended much, much worse._

 _Also_ the fact that Falco wasn't a canine or feline with a good sense of smell. As Katt thoroughly proved, he kinda reeked of…

Turning back around the corner towards his room, he bumps into a broad chest — one that he had become so intimately familiar with over the past day. ' _Speak of the devil…_ '

"Oof—! Watch it, pup."

Fox stumbled back, bringing a hand up to rub his stubbed his nose.

"Maybe you shouldn't be loitering just around the corner?" Looking up at Wolf, he gives a accusing frown. "You were listening in, weren't you?"

Wolf avoids his accusatory glare. "And if I was?"

Fox crossed his arms with a sigh. "Look, Falco has a key because we're teammates and friends, alright? That's all. Not to mention that you don't have to worry about Falco being competition; pretty sure he and Katt are a thing."

"Oi, I wasn't jealous pup, okay?" He asserts, lips curled up in a snarl. He lets out a huff, before looked down past Fox's face. "I was _trying_ to tell you that you grabbed _my_ shirt."

Fox blinked, before looking down at his own attire — and sure enough, the black vest was much too baggy on his smaller form. His cheeks reddened slightly as he was now able to place the familiar scent when he realised Wolf had worn this for all of yesterday. "Oh… Ooohhh, _well that explains the looks_ … Sorry?"

"Don't be, you look cute in it." This elicits a growl of annoyance from the vulpine, who was trying his hardest not to blush when Wolf gave his usual saucy grin.

Fox walks past the lupine into his room, and flops down on the bed, letting out a long sigh.

Wolf follows him into the room, hesitantly leaning against the doorframe. "From what I heard, it sounded like we're in the clear, right?"

Fox ran a hand over his face. "Sorta? I mean, Katt was there, and she totally knows now that I slept with _someone_ at least. Thankfully she was kind enough to drag Falco off and give us some privacy, so at least he doesn't know…"

Wolf let out a worried click of the tongue. "Women are scary accurate with that sort of thing."

"Yeah, but it was a close call… if she didn't, Falco would've barged his way in and seen… _us_."

" _Us,_ huh…" Wolf nodded solemnly.

A moment of silence ensues. Fox closes his eyes, and takes a moment to ask himself:

' _What exactly_ are _we?'_

He was _way_ out of his area of experience, and the fact that he didn't know anything terrified him. Of course, he knew what he _wanted_ from this; how to get there without messing things up on the other hand...

"I should probably leave now while we're in the clear..."

Fox's eyes shot open upon hearing this, interrupting his train of thought. Acting on impulse, he practically leapt off the bed towards Wolf and placed his hands on the taller man's bare shoulders. "No! You don't… I mean, I'd like for you to stay…"

The corners of Wolf's muzzle were raised in a cocky smile, as if he had foreseen this reaction. He could read the vulpine like a book, and Fox knew it.

Hurriedly thinking of what to say next, he remembers the prior conversation with Falco, and an idea struck him. "Though, we don't have to stay _here…_ we could... go to the harbour and watch the New Year's fireworks display together, if you want to?"

Wolf's smile dropped as he gave an skeptical look. "I dunno pup, a place like that'd be crowded as hell, and… you know, _this_ would be a problem..."

"Hey, weren't you the one who said last night that it wouldn't be a big deal if we're found out?"

The older male stared him down, obviously trying to fight off a smile as Fox gave him a pleading look — a battle the lupine eventually lost. He clicked his tongue, before ruffling the vulpine's head fur. "Using your cuteness to your advantage huh? Accepted it pretty quickly I see."

Fox grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about; I'm handsome, remember?"

"Hmph, maybe when you're older and quit acting like a child giving me the bloody puppy dog eyes." Fox playfully hit him on the shoulder, though they both smiled. "Fine, you can be cute _and_ handsome, happy?"

Fox sighed. "If that's the best I'm gonna get."

Wolf's smile slowly fell from his muzzle, and he let out a sigh, before returning to the matter at hand. "I'd like to go, really. But it's still a bad idea for us to be seen together. If we get recognised…"

Fox grinned at Wolf ecstatically. "It'll be fine — I've got a plan!

"Oh? Do tell."

He gave the lupine a determined thumbs-up. "I'll go out of uniform!"

Wolf deadpanned, eye twitching as he stared at Fox. "You're... actually serious."

"...Yeah?"

Wolf ran a hand over his face. "I honestly didn't know what to expect, but I was sort of expecting something… _other_ _than_ _that_."

"I'm serious you know, the public sees _Fox McCloud_ as the _me_ _in the uniform_ , with my ' _professional_ ' face on. Honestly, people rarely recognise me in casual clothing."

"Unfortunately, _rarely_ isn't good enough for me. I'm not going to the harbour with you — there's no way it'll work out."

Fox's smile vanished, and he felt his ears droop upon hearing this. Wolf's expression quickly become one of panic, and he fumbled over his words.

"Shit, I'm not saying I don't— damn, I didn't mean it like that…" He took a deep breath, and clasped a hand over his muzzle. "I mean… Fuck, don't give me that look pup; this isn't exactly my strongest point..."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Fox's muzzle upon hearing this. "It sure isn't, heh." Fox rubs his eyes briefly, before showing Wolf a large smile.

Wolf seemed relieved by this, and took a moment to run through what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth to speak a couple of times, before closing it and letting out a huff of exasperation.

His gaze wandered, eye drifting between Fox and the floor. Eventually, he seemed to focus on someplace behind him; his eye widens, as a grin spreads across his face.

"You said this place has a good view of the harbour, right?"

' _Did I? Oh right, that might have been briefly mentioned sometime last night before…_ this _whole thing happened.'_

"It does, why?"

Wolf's grin falters, and he sighs. "Seriously pup?" He lets out a sigh and shakes his head, before elaborating.

"We don't have to go to the harbour to see the fireworks —" He spins Fox around by the shoulders, facing him towards the balcony door, with a view of the harbour. "— I'm more than happy to just watch from here."

When Fox turns to face him, Wolf gives a smile that sends a rush of giddiness spread through Fox's body.

The lupine shuffled awkwardly, scratching his cheek while Fox could see what _might just be a blush_ seeping through the white fur on his muzzle. "And besides, it'll be just the two of us. So we can… y'know, cuddle or whatever you want."

Fox couldn't help but launch himself at the lupine, falling into awaiting arms as they both tightly embraced one another, Wolf burying his muzzle in the fur atop of Fox's head while Fox nuzzled his cheek against the bare furred chest of the lupine.

Continuing to nuzzle against the larger canine, Fox mumbles into his bare chest. "While I certainly don't _mind_ seeing you shirtless like this, I think you're gonna want to bundle up for tonight, it's probably gonna be just as cold as yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need like three extra layers considering the shitty weather… But I'll have to go grab them back from my place —" he gives a small chuckle "— we've already established the size difference between us, so I don't think anything of yours will fit me."

"Heh, true… so you'll have to leave, huh?"

Wolf hums a begrudging confirmation, and tightens his hold on the smaller vulpine, gently nuzzling his nose against the fur atop Fox's head.

The two of them stayed in this position for a comfortable while — gently swaying back and forth in each other's arms — enjoying this moment of bliss as much as they could before the inevitable send off, despite the fact that they would meet again later that night.

Eventually Wolf chose to be the one to pull away, still none too happy about it judging by the disappointed sigh he released, though his smile immediately returned upon seeing that Fox's grin had yet to leave his muzzle.

He glanced at the window, squinting to see through the cracks in the curtains. Resigning himself, he sighed and continued. "Speaking of which, I'd better head off now if I'm gonna get home before it starts snowing again."

"Oh, yeah... that's probably a good call..."

He gave a genuine smile, which widened when he saw Fox's ears and tail perk up, before he averted his gaze, lazily looking around the floor. "Where is my…?"

Fox realised he was still wearing Wolf's shirt. "Ah, here's your shirt, heh…" He somewhat reluctantly took it off, briefly catching it's scent of the lupine.

Watching as Wolf readied himself to leave — traversing the room and dressing himself in his shed clothing — realisation began to fill Fox.

He didn't want Wolf to go.

"H-hey, you can stay and have breakfast if you want… it's probably a long way, you know?"

Wolf laughed. "I don't wanna go either pup, but I gotta leave sooner or later."

Seeing that Fox was still looking nonplussed, Wolf continued. "Tell you what, I'll grab a week's worth of clothes and shit; after all, I doubt you'd have any complaints if I were to stay over longer." His smile faltered a bit. "That uh, wasn't too presumptuous of me was it?"

Fox rolled his eyes. "What, do you actually think I'd have any complaints about being able to spend more time with you?"

"Heh, a single day ago you would have had _many_ complaints about it."

"Very true."

Fox thought back to the events leading up to this moment, and smiled.

"On that note... thank you Wolf." Seeing the confused look he received, Fox elaborated. "For yesterday; for coming up to me, talking to me, and pushing me to join in. That night could have gone very differently if I had just kept to myself, and as uncomfortable as I was at the time, I'm really happy that I got out of my comfort zone."

The larger canine seemed to mull this over, though Fox caught the way his ears perked at his words.

"Glad to have helped pup, and same here — I'm glad I decided to give you a chance too. Could've ended very differently after all." He gave a maniacal grin, showing off rows of sharp fangs.

They both shared a laugh, and Fox watched on as Wolf threw his coat over his shoulders, slipping his arms through the sleeves, before heading towards the front door.

His stomach twisted at the sight, knowing that once Wolf walked through that door, he'll be left all alone.

"Wolf!"

Fox caught himself calling out before he realised it. He took a deep breath, and approached the lupine, grasping Wolf's right hand and lifting it up.

He clasped the larger hand between his own hands, and gave a caring squeeze.

"Just, make sure you'll show up, alright? Don't ditch me too..." Fox spoke with a soft timbre.

A moment of silence passes; Fox not daring to avert his eyes from their clasped hands.

"Fox, look at me."

The vulpine swallows, and brings himself to look up and meet Wolf's amethyst gaze.

"Come on now, why would I want to ruin a perfectly good evening like that?"

At first, Fox feared that he had taken the accusation personally, but Wolf gave a rough pat on his shoulder, jostling him playfully. "Chill pup, I ain't enough of a git to pull that sorta thing on you. I thought you knew me better?"

The earnest care he could see in the lupine's one visible eye immediately washed away any worries he had. That, and the playful smile he wore dismissed Fox's concerns, and he replied as such. "Well like you said last night, I really _don't_ know you."

"Then I guess we've got an excuse to get to know one another better, huh?" He tossed the fur on the vulpine's head yet again, before resting his hand between Fox's ears. He softly mumbles:

"I want this too, Fox."

Barely skipping a beat, the lupine gave him a mirthful slap on the shoulder, stepping away towards the door.

"You sure you got everything?"

Wolf spins around to face the younger male, a coy smile spread across his visage. "I got my clothes, I got laid, _and_ I got a date for tonight; what else do I need?"

He turns his back to Fox, and takes a step forward, though Fox notices that he quickly pats down his pockets before halting.

"And if I _do_ forget anything, I can always get it when I come back tonight."

With a lazy farewell salute thrown over his shoulder, and a swish of his tail, Wolf O'Donnell was gone.

Fox watched him leave; walking down the sidewalk right to the end, following the gentle curve of the road until he had left the vulpine's sight. A longing sigh escaped his mouth before he stepped back inside, closing the door.

Taking a moment to survey the room, Fox found himself retracing his steps of the night prior, smiling at the memories.

An object on the counter catches his attention, and he moves closer to investigate. Eyes widening as he recognises the firearm, he moves to grab it and run after its owner, but pauses as the lupine's last words repeat in his mind.

Leaving it be, he made his way over to the couch, and flopped down on it, grabbing a pillow and holding it close to his chest.

As he stared up at the ceiling, a blissful smile stretched across his muzzle.

"That's your way of showing you mean it, huh?"

* * *

 _And with that, my first attempt at a story finally comes to a close! Hopefully the ending was sweet enough, and wasn't too disappointing; but man, let me tell you, endings are bloody tough buggers to write!_ _  
_

 _I've also posted a oneshot continuation of this, so feel free to give that a read too.  
_


End file.
